love in the mind of a troublesome woman
by mrbigpinkfluffy
Summary: this is a one shot about Shikarmaru and temari


disclaimer: I don't own naruto

disclaimer:2 this is a one shot

-as Shikamaru was walking down the street he saw something that he hadn't seen in ages, not since the martial arts tournament back when they where kids Temari she was currently talking to the mayor apparently she was a diplomat from a neighbouring town called suna and she was here to make peace with the town of Konoha where I currently lived she said that she would give Temari a place to stay with one of the people inside of the town she glanced around and spotted me and said ahh you can stay with Shikamaru on the outside shakers just said "Thc so troublesome" while blushing a lot

Temari also started to blush when Tsunade said for her to stay with Shikamaru also Tsunade decided to start a betting pool over Temari and Shikamaru's relationship she walked over to Choji and poked him he asked what she said I bet they will start dating by a week Choji replied I bet you that they will have a kiss before the end of the tomorrow

as Shikamaru walked home with the girl from suna he turned around facing backwards trying to show her something he felt her breath on his neck she had grown shorter than him by half an inch she was now looking up at him blushing as he glanced down he felt her breath again making him blush neither one of them moved standing face to face looking into each other's eyes both Choji and Tsunade saw this she asked "how much did I bet on this" 18000 yen Choji replied happily Tsunade groaned

soon after that awkward experience both Temari and Shikamaru arrived in his flat he showed her around the bathroom shower bedroom she'd bee staying in (it was his room) the kitchen he just showed her around his living space explaining when the shops were open and basic stuff like that

soon after she saw him sitting on the couch working on the city planning he was tearing thru it with perfect notes and everything she just watched him as he drew up building all of the stats for them and everything required to make them work and as he worked she just watched her new housemate work without trying to be award she quietly walked back up the stairs to take a shower to wash away the odd feelings she was having towards this man so she just washed aways her feelings as she got up she saw a note saying that there was food in the kitchen she expected with his lazy ass for him to make some cup ramen or something but she found sticky rice with teriyaki chicken and some beans she thought that it tasted great and she wondered why he didn't use his talents for things in life she guessed he was just to lazy to do anything about his natural abilities

as he came in he found her devouring his food wondering if he would rather also devour his food or her face waits what devour her face? Why would I want to devour he thought to himself while trying to regain control over his hormones and once he did he walked sullenly into the room while going over to eat the dinner he made for both of them once he had finished he walked away trying to hide the tent he had pitched during dinner

neither one of them wanted to explain their emotions to each other so they both thought along similar lines and thought that it would probably be a good idea to get drunk Temari asked Shikamaru if he had any sake lying around he responded with grunting and nodding while she watched him leave she saw that he had taken down his traditional Nara head not she thought it looked better it would feel so good to move her hands thru its black inkiness she thought this time not stopping herself soon after he brought the sake he said that he was going to take a shower and he took of his shirt before going up the steps Temari was so stunned she almost choked which caused Shikamaru to turn around and walk next to her and ask if she was ok she looked at his toned body then at his brown eyes just staring at him to her it felt as if they were getting closer and closer together and in reality they where there faces within a cm of each other without realising it her face ripped a bright red while his turned from an almost sickly pale to a tomato after standing like that for a minute or more there was a ringing at the door he walked backwards while still looking at her beautiful teal eyes remembering the heat of her body he turned around to open the door it was Choji he was chomping on chips he asked if they wanted to go eat so beef Shikamaru shook his head stating they already ate then Choji asked out of the blue why Shikamaru was so red Shika mumbled something Choji smiling new that he would win the competition with Tsunade he walked off wondering If it would happen tonight or tomorrow he was hoping for tonight he had remade his bet with sundae for 50000 yen that they would kiss tonight and not tomorrow without knowing about Choji's bet he wondered what would happen … turned around without closing the door to find Temari waiting for him she had fallen under her temptation's and she grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him down into a kiss she felt as he froze for a second then as he pulled her more tightly into himself

Choji wanted to see if they wanted to go out for breakfast the next morning but when he looked back at the doorstep he saw two figures in a tight embrace he smirked while taking a photo worth 50000 yen

As he pulled her deeper into the kiss he got overflown in her scent it was like a ray of golden life as they broke apart neither had any idea of what had happened so she just said that she was going to retire as soon as possible. After Shikamaru took his shower being so zoned out from his experience he just climbed into bed he suddenly remembered that Temari was sleeping in his bed he put his arm under her and snuggled closer to her

When Temari woke up she felt a warm soft pillow draped around her not remembering having a pillow so nice she thought about it to find Shikamaru snuggled next to her she felt comfortable being next to him and didn't want to wake him but he wake up soon looking into her eyes with confusion for a second that remembering last night he gave her a slight peck on the lips that slowly moved away from her lips to her neck to her shoulder Temari slightly moaning at what Shikamaru was doing deiced to go and nibble on his earlobe after hearing his response they just continued for 10 seconds while during that time Shikamaru had moved back to her neck when they got up Shikamaru had heard from Choji while in the shower about breakfasts tomorrow so he said he would go

When they got there he saw Choji with Tsunade sitting there they were talking once both of them sat down Tsunade had to confirm what Choji had said he showed her the photo that he took she brushed it off not wanting to pay him then she noticed something purple-ish on Temari's neck and teeth marks on Shikamaru's ear she heard Choji laughing he stuck out his hand and she placed a stack of crisp bills on it, he grinned and stuck it in his pocket

Not understanding what had just transpired Shikamaru and Temari revelled in their own world wanting to be anywhere but here right now together but alone with just them Shikamaru whispered in Temari's ear you are almost as nice as a cloud while winking

that's all I'll be writing, for now, I might add more later

please review

-bigpink (gets stabbed from behind by a sword)


End file.
